


Anchor

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nautical metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: Bond comes home to Q.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> From my NaNoWriMo WIP and Boffin1710's comment on [Calm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12763971)

Bond’s knee creaked and he listed starboard with every slow, limping step. It was half-three in the morning after three long, grueling months. There was no reason to hope that Q was waiting for him, but: there was Q.

With his fluffy dark hair, and his hideously fashionable cardigan, and his overlarge granddad glasses on his slightly scrunched nose, Q looked absolutely beautiful.

At the sight of Q, one word sank ponderously down inside of Bond and settled deeply inside his heart with a reverberating thud, like an old ship dropping anchor in its harbour for the last time.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've retired from writing. Please refrain from leaving concrit on my works.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [James Bond Podficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962232) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02)




End file.
